


The Evaluation

by DevSibwarra



Series: Huttfest [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Crossover, Dom Q, FWUCollections, M/M, Mind Rape, Q Continuum, Q Is Bored, Rough Sex, Slave Luke Skywalker, Smut, Star Trek References, Submissive Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: The cell door finally creaks open. A weak shaft of light floods in from the dim corridor. I stay behind the guards. The slave is alone. Kneeling, almost naked, his heavy chain is attached to a hook on the floor. He looks up quickly, fearful yet resigned.  A colorful pattern of bruises is evidence of past disciplinary action. There’s nothing he can do to resist, and he knows it.A member of the Q Continuum travels to Jabba's Palace to evaluate a Force Sensitive human. What happens when he discovers sex-slave Luke?





	The Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Prized Possession and Vader's Return.

    The detention block underneath Jabba’s palace is poorly lit. I hear intermittent emissions of physical anguish. A scream here, a groan there. The Gammorean guards continue on unphased. The wellbeing of Jabba’s prisoners mean nothing to them. Of all the humanoid realms the Continuum has surveyed, this one is particularly bleak. 

     A set of keys clanks together as a guard fumbles with the lock. He enters a private security code. Of course they keep the boy under double lock and key. The fat slug Jabba must have a dim inkling of his prisoner’s potential, even if he doesn’t let on.There’s very little that attracts our attention here. It’s mostly primitive warfare. Even their so-called visionaries are painfully limited by arrogance. Not worth our time. 

     I press my hands against my thick black tunic. It’s clean and crisp. A perfect fit for the muscular humanoid body. I’ve inhabited mortal flesh many times before. It’s so limiting. But Jabba offered me a turn with the whelp.  So why not? The prospect of some time alone with the boy is oddly amusing. I would like to enjoy the deliciously primitive act of sexual domination again. Even gods like to roll in the mud sometimes. 

     Some of my comrades enjoy, and even appreciate these glorified primates. The creature Picard seemed promising for a time. But just as our curiosity was sparked he died, and what interest that had been kindled died too. Snuffed out by mortality. At least for me. Some of my more sentimental brethren still insist this savage child race could spit out another remarkable individual. I suspect it’s just wishful thinking. But we’re bored, so I go along with the assignment.

    I flex my biceps.This is could be fun. Zabrak males are known for their physical prowess, and ruthless nature. A perfect match for the young slave. Without the use of the Force he will be easily dominated. The long shaft in my pants swells.

    The cell door finally creaks open. A weak shaft of light floods in from the dim corridor. I stay behind the guards. The slave is alone. Kneeling, almost naked, his heavy chain is attached to a hook on the floor. He looks up quickly, fearful yet resigned.  A colorful pattern of bruises is evidence of past disciplinary action. There’s nothing he can do to resist, and he knows it. 

      The Force Suppression collar blocks his abilities, and he is left with only the woefully inadequate defenses of his species.  Despite an outwardly docile manner, I can see the unspoken thoughts racing behind his pretty face. It would be best for him to allow me to have my way. But I want more than the mere submission of a sex slave.   Bitter defiance glitters in his blue eyes. There’s something familiar about him. No, submission will not be enough.

       An array of restraints and tools of persuasion are laid out for my use. I am the paying customer.  Jabba’s only rule is no permanent damage. The Gammoreans turn to leave. The leader gives a slight, knowing nod as they depart. I step closer. The slave shrinks back, almost imperceptibly. He’s trying to be brave. This isn’t his first time being rented out. 

      “What’s your name, cutie?” 

       The boy darkens and looks away. His sandy blonde hair hides his face. Again, resistance. His power is raw, simmering just beneath the youthful surface. But it’s blunt, and untrained. Otherwise the Force Suppression collar, a mere contraption made of matter, would not be effective.

      What delightful irony. A spirit special enough to attract the attention of the Continuum is trapped in a pitiful human body. Caged in meat and tissue, ruled by the basic functions of animality. But also brilliant, and fiery, and pure. Gifted with a glimmer of greater awareness, and chosen by the Force. Yet mired in carnal impulses.  Violence, hatred, betrayal; this beautiful spirit had been forced to the depths of human misery. I can’t help but smirk. 

       My own assumed physiology responds. The swelling in my pants increases. I kneel down gently beside the boy, not touching his naked flesh. It’s not quite time for that yet. The flawed human body is slight, and smooth. Perfect for fucking. The Continuum sent me to investigate whether this human is worthy of our notice. They never set any rules about rape and defilement. Besides, I’m only participating in the local customs, barbaric as they may seem.

__ How had this human ended up in the service of the grotesque crime lord?  __ His mind is open and easy. I slip effortlessly inside, and pluck out the desired information. First, the name.  _ Skywalker.  _

      My instincts were correct, there is something familiar about the slave.  The previous iteration of this genetically related cluster of specimens was already rejected by the Continuum.  Too fearful, too destructive. Easily manipulated. But perhaps the progeny had some merit? Unlikely, but I won’t complain.     

     The slave draws in a sharp breath, sensing the intrusion.  Whoever handled his upbringing had failed to develop his mental defenses. Defiance gives way to alarm and confusion.  But he remains silent, grudgingly obedient. It is forbidden for one of Jabba’s slaves to speak out of turn. My lip curls as I easily shove myself further into his mind.  _ Luke  _ The boy winces when I find his true name. But he does not resist. 

_       Don’t fight it, young one.  _ He finally meets my gaze. 

      Now I’m inside and I can see everything. From the dimmest of childhood memories to the most intimate thoughts and secrets; he’s mine.   Traveling along a tendril of emotional anguish, I watch the ruinous scene on the enemy base they call Death Star. Unfolding through his fragmented recollection, the terror is breathtaking.  _ Pain. Horror. _

_ Betrayal _

       Ravished and humiliated by his own creator. Humans never change. They never even follow their own rules. Forcing their own offspring is supposedly on the more extreme end of human depravity, but not uncommon. I close my eyes, drinking in the boy’s torment. He too is forced to relive the assault. The mixture of perfection and despair is splendid.

      “ _ Luke, _ ” 

      I don’t want to lose his concentration. I take the boy’s chin in my fingers and force him to make eye contact. Despite the distress written on his face, he does not shy away. Some part of him is curious about me too.

    “ _ You’re so beautiful in your suffering _ ” 

    “It’s not his fault!” The boy is flushed with anger and his blue eyes flash with fury. His voice is hoarse and ragged. I cock my head.

      “My father-it’s not his fault,  The Emperor made him do it! ”

       I stifle a laugh, and tousle the boy’s golden hair. The pain in his voice tells me everything I need to know. The wound is raw. Hatred laps at the edges, threatening to infect.  Remembering himself, Luke hangs his head, knowing he could be punished for speaking out. The submission is perfect.

     Nevermind the lofty intentions of the Continuum. This charming creature, on the brink of despair, has been presented to me to be used.  And I want more. This is what we’ve been missing while meandering on endless plains of pure consciousness. Sterile and aloof, the Continuum has been mistaken to stay detached from the blind impulses of flesh. This is life. This is real. 

    The misery of this exquisite, golden boy is beyond intoxicating. And it’s been too long since I had an opportunity to spoil something so beautiful. In this moment he exists solely for my bodily pleasure. As long as I’m here on this forsaken planet, I will take my turn.

    He’s kneeling on the floor, silent and still, but also tense. I’m already too near for his comfort, He’s painfully aware of my hulking muscles, and the blaster at my hip. In another universe he would meet me as an equal. The power of the Force is strong in him. But this permutation of time and space has left him weak, blind, and subservient.

      Leaning in, I place my hand on his thigh. It’s smooth, and covered in soft golden hairs. Remnants of his specie’s primal ancestry. I inch my fingers up the cool skin.  Each advancing millimeter awakens more and more nerve endings. His face flushes red, and his breath is shaky. I can hear his thoughts. 

_      Please no… _

   I’m getting closer to that spot he doesn’t want me to touch. My creeping hand sparks something he’d rather not feel. Memories of black leather, and the sound of a respirator in his ear flood back against his will.  _ Vader. _ His stomach turns, his eyes sting, and I grin.  I’ve unlocked a cascade of chemical reactions inside his brain. 

      These so called sentient humans are so wasteful. This boy should be more than a toy to be used for the base satisfaction of sexual urges.  What other race would try to destroy their most promising specimen like this? But they don’t even know what they are throwing away in this prison. They don’t sense the potential embedded in every molecule, every fiber and every cell within this human body.

       For a moment I marvel at the power of my touch. How can these creatures live like this? Always at the mercy of external forces. His heart is pumping faster and he bites his lower lip. He doesn’t want this. But his body is a slave to instincts and physiological mechanisms. And the blood is already flooding his most sensitive parts. He looks away again. But I’ve seen the anger in his clear blue eyes. He knows that I can see everything. But he’s not going to get away so easily.

      “Look at me, boy.” 

      I grab two handfuls of blond hair and force him back to face me. A brief spark of fury in his eyes betrays the fiery tumult beneath the resigned exterior. I wonder what it would take to provoke him to tap into it. I pull him in close for a hard kiss. It’s strange, this pressing of soft tissues together. I jam my tongue in his mouth, my grip tightening in his hair. He tastes good, and he is mine. I can see why humans enjoy this.

     I pull away from the kiss, keeping my yellow eyes locked on his. His face is flushed and he has to regain his breath. Anger swells in him. This is his life now. Even without the Force he knows my intentions.  

_      Who are you?  _ He knows he shouldn’t ask, he’s just a slave. But the silent question hangs in the air between us anyways.

   “Does it matter?” 

   “You used the Force.” 

     He answers aloud, glaring openly back at me. He knows I will take what I want regardless, and he’s willing to risk punishment. What luck, to encounter such a fiesty victim! I’m starting to understand why my brother Q spent so much time among humans. They have a certain boldness that I find amusing, for such a primordial race. I laugh.

     “Yes, but I don’t need the to use the Force on you here.”

     My hand tightens around the thick metal chain attached to his collar. It’s time to take what I came for. I pull him in even closer until I can feel his breath on my skin. My other hand wraps around his neck, finding the space between his chin and the collar. He flinches as I squeeze a little tighter. I don’t need any of Jabba’s little toys to hurt and humiliate him. All it would take is the slightest increase in pressure and he knows I could steal his breath forever.

     Instead of choking him, I slam him down to the floor. The impact hurts and he makes a muffled cry of pain. My hand is still around his neck, still threatening.  My strength is like a drug. I can overpower him with the sheer power of this crude body. This is not something we Q can do to each other. Perhaps we are indeed missing out.  

     My own blood courses hot in my veins. I’m supposed to merely investigate the boy, and report back. But I already know all I need to know about humans. Besides, my cock is rock hard, and his naked flesh is trembling beneath me. He’s scared, but he does not beg or plead. No. He’s already been through this enough times to know better. Instead, his thoughts continue to dwell on his father, and the pit of anguish left by his betrayal. Pathetic, again.

    It’s time. This can be his trial. I unfasten my pants. He shivers, but remains stubbornly silent. Somehow he still believes he can escape this prison. Maybe not here, not today. But the hope is there, a bright spot underneath the loneliness and dread. Again he won’t look at me. I’m swollen with lust and dripping with a promise of what’s to come. 

   Why such stoic resistance?  What is he holding on to so tightly? Most lesser life forms would resort to hysterics by now. My gaze narrows and I reach into his mind again. Ah, there it is.  _ Jedi. _ He thinks he can somehow cling to lofty ideals long since discredited. Pitiful.

    My lips curl to a sneer and I start to climb over him. His body is firm, and young. My skin wants his skin. He’s still chained to the floor and he can’t escape. I grab his hips and pull them closer between my legs. I will take possession. 

      His knees are still drawn together defensively. Ready to give in to frenzied desire, I wrench them apart. A final act of conquest. They fall open easily, and he is splayed, ready to be taken. I lower myself over him, all greed and hunger now. He trembles but he still stares down at the floor, refusing to watch me penetrate him. I am hard and hot, and I find my way easily to his little hole. It’s waiting just for me. 

    I shove myself up against him, ready to invade. To my delight, all conscious thoughts have left me now. I am singularly focused on my prime objective. To stick it deep inside. All the way. I need him to be mine. My possession. Now I can see how this species derives what little pleasure they do from their wretched lives. I push the head up against him. He’s warm and waiting, 

    Before I plunge inside I catch a glimpse of his face. The face he doesn’t want me to see. Silent tears are streaming down his cheeks. Finally a crack in the facade. From what I’ve learned about humans, this leaking water is a sign of emotional distress. It’s gratifying, but something nags at the back of my mind. I don’t want to, but I stop. 

     The Continuum sent me here to inspect; this individual did attract our attention for his potential. Perhaps I would be shirking my duty if all I did was violate him then leave. The Continuum will want a report, and it’s no use lying. I should at least make an effort to connect.The boy risks a timid glance. His chest rises and falls, glistening with sweat. No doubt he is wondering about the delay. I sigh heavily, frustrated that my Q mentality is intruding on my animal adventure.

     I grab his chain again and yank him up close.

     “You know I could show you the secrets of the universe? Of the Force?” The snarl in my voice surprises even me. This humanoid body does not like to be put off or denied. 

     “But no. You’re stuck, and you still want to know how to save your miserable excuse for a father. More than anything!” 

     His eyes widen and he blinks away the tears. I instinctively roll my eyes. I can see everything, but he’s still surprised. Stupid humans. Of all the things to wish for.

      “Well?”

      His mouth falls open. Will he keep up his silent resistance game? But to his credit he quickly gathers his wits.

      “Y-yes, Sir. Please show me how to save him!” His voice is a shaky whisper. I clench my fist, exasperated.

      “How can you be so pathetic?!” I roar. 

      For a split second, the  Zabrak temperament takes over and I backhand his pretty face. I immediately regret it.

      “Fine. But I won’t waste my time, so you better cooperate.” 

      The tug of the collar digs in to his neck. But he recovers from the blow. He maintains his concentration, despite the smarting red mark forming on his cheek. I push him back down to the floor and hover above, pushing my full weight down on him. I’m still erect, still so ready. But I can make this quick if he complies.

      “The Q have seen his future. I’ll show you. But first you have to let me inside.” I pin his arms with my strength.

      “Willingly this time.”

      Fear oozes from him and the tears continue to streak his face. But he nods. I force him to hold my gaze and push myself back into his mind. I sense him recoil, but he’s able to force himself to relax and allow me inside. Good. He can master his fear. 

      Next, I push the head of the human penis up against him again. He tenses and a flash of panic floods our Force bond. He doesn’t want this. He’s never wanted this kind of sex. His mind almost clamps down to shut me out, but he stops himself.  

_ Do I have to?  _ He can barely bring himself to ask. I grin and bare my fangs. 

_ Yes. Now shut up if you want to see his future. And don’t make me force you.  _

     He hesitates for a moment. He can’t resist my strength, but he could shut me out of his mind if he truly tried. After a split second, he grits his teeth and deliberately relaxes his body and mind. Surrender.  I take my opportunity. I jam myself against his opening until the head pushes past the initial resistance and slides inside. All the way. 

     The boy yelps in pain and defeat and the tears spring back into his eyes. I don’t care. He feels so good and so warm. I need this. After being suspended among the stars for so long, trapped in the Continuum, I need this more than anything. He groans and I start to rock; effortlessly tapping into a timeless rhythm. 

    Slipping beneath the turbulent surface of his emotions, I find the boy’s tortured presence in the Force. I latch on to it, and plunge myself all the way in. Through his torment, he lets me in. He doesn’t have to. But he believes me and he’s still holding onto hope. For a brief moment our minds are locked together. All mixed up and intertwined, just like our bodies. Gripping his slender hips, I slam myself into him over and over. Each thrust rocks his body as I use him mercilessly. His moans are a mix of anguish and humiliation 

      But I don’t forget my promise. If he wants to see his father, over all the knowledge  and insight I could impart on him, so be it. I take a sliver of concentration away from my enjoyment of his body. Taking a nanosecond to collect myself, I reach into the future, and pluck a singular moment in time to store in my mind. The boy is much less controlled, and the sex dominates his consciousness. But some part of him is able to pull away too. I’m impressed.

_ You want to know how to free your father? _ Thrust.  _ You want to see what turns him back to the Light? _ Groan. _ Or shall I stop now? _ Sweat trickles down my back as I ram his ass, harder and deeper. My pace is furious. I could split him in two. The end is near.  _ Answer me! Tell me you want it now!  _

      He is beyond words. But he can still answer through our bond.

_ Yes! _ Even through the Force his voice is weak and wavering. I slam in harder. He needs to try harder than that,

_ Please! I’ll do anything. Just show me how to save him!   _

        That’s better. And just in time. I’m getting close. 

        Suddenly time slows down, and his mind opens to me even more. He’s inviting me in, willingly as I asked. I feel a wicked grin spread across my face. This is perfection.  The impending climax builds inside me, rushing to be released. Just before the inevitable explosion, I send the moment from the future, his future, through our bond. It’s what he wanted.

        For a split second he can see through my eternal eyes. He is not expecting to see a vision of himself, crumpled in agony on the Death Star.  ( _ Electric blue lightning tears relentlessly through his flesh. Blinding pain pushes him to the edge of death.) _ I’m fucking him, harder and faster than before.  ( _ The tall black figure stands motionless in the background, wheezing through his respirator.)   _ He is my receptacle, nothing more. In this moment, he exists only to serve me. __ He knows he must obey. __

_        (“Father, Please! Help me!” ) _

__ Finally. It’s coming. 

       ( _ The end is near) _

__ I can feel the last seconds of momentum build, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

       ( _ Suddenly Vader springs to action. He won’t let Luke die! He interrupts the Emperor’s onslaught. He throws the decrepit monster over the railing into the core of the Death Star. He knows this final act will kill him.) _

        I heave on top. Finally I come. My climax spills into our bond, reverberating in the boy’s mind. I slam myself in one last time, to the hilt. He shudders and whimpers along with the my hot spurts of semen. I can’t remember the last time I felt a release so marvelous. I see it now. What keeps the humans going. 

     Skywalker’s mind is reeling and overrun. But he understands. He has seen the future. His father will turn to save him, but only at the very end. I stay inside him a few moments more, panting, and dazed. I care not for the inconsequential dramas of humanity. I could have shown him the beginning of time, the secrets of the Force. But he got what he wanted instead. And so did I. 

     I feel my red and black body slacken. Residual genetic material drips out of me. The crescendo has passed. I sever our bond. He winces as I withdraw from his mind and body. I am finished with him. 


End file.
